Operation:Babies-Next-Door 2:Caliborne's Revenge
by andrew.matlack
Summary: 2 Months after the original story, Baby Claiborne, formally nurse, is going to get back at Sector "V" by turning them expect Numbuh 3 into babies again, only this time, she seems that she might get to see that might had to build up something big here, to find out of what it is, you got to read it for yourself!
1. Chapter 1

Now Loading:  
Kids-Next-Door Mission  
Operation:  
Codename:Babies-Next-Door 2:Caliborne's Revenge

It all started when Sector "V" had to land in a abandon place as they get to investigate it.

"Wow, I didn't know that this is the most important mission that no sector of the Kids Next Door had to take." said Number 2.

"We had to make sure that the adults won't get their hands on here." Said Number 1. Just then, "hey guys, look!" Replied Number 3 as other operatives came to her. "Just look that I found." As they get look at it.

"It's a youth potion." Said Number 1. "Adults had to drink it in order to be turn into kids again."

"Well Number 5 hears about this dangerous potion very well." Said Number 5.

"Dangerous?" Replied Number 4. "It's a harmless potion, some mad scientist adult had to create it and got younger himself."

"Well, we don't want to waste it, I want to make sure if it didn't to be fallen into the wrong hands."

"Well, I Think that it could be that quite simply had to learn that we might get to possibly to let anything bad happening to let those adults to become kids again." said Numbuh 3.

"I Think that we might had to let anything is because there's no way that we might had to let anything bad happen to it." Said Numbuh 1.

Later, they had to go over to the KND Moonbase and Numbuh 362 analyzes that youth potion that could be anything about it.

"No doubt about it, it's just a beverage waiting to be expired." she said.

"See, there's nothing wrong that could be quite interesting thing that might happen here." she said. "It we could get it to the examine room, we could be that quite simply had to let anything bad happen to it."

Whatever's going on there may be different, could this be highly contagious or just a simple drink?

Find out next time!

Closing note: This is my second _Codename:Kids-Next-Door_ Fanfiction so just like the last one, it also involves age regression, and just you let you know that I guess that you might get to see that is simply a multiple chapter story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Youth potion testing

It was that the KND Operatives had to use the potion that they have found as they get to make sure that they get to learn if it's safe or not as they could test the youth potion that Sector "V" had found.

"Quickly, we might get to make this history as we might had to use this youth potion on this adult so we might had to get him to be younger."

And with that, they get one of the adults as they grab one from the range as they get them to make sure that they might had to let anything to do when they're going to test an man whos in his 30s as he might had to let anything something interesting as they might had to let a powerful way that might had to see that might come as Sector "V" gets to see of what was going on here. "Do you think the potion that might had to make it as they could make any adult younger?" asked Numbuh 4.

"They're professionals Number 4," said Number 5. "They know of what they could make it as they could good as soon."

As they get to be using them, they get to poor the potion into their cup as they could notice that might had to learn that they might had he had to drink as he felt something strange about it as the other pretested adults get to look at him as he might get a little funny feeling.

Just then he felt that he was growing younger as he might had to see that he was going to get to feel that vibration as he gets to make sure that he was going to get a little younger as he might had to be getting younger as he gets smaller and younger as they saw that he might get to younger and smaller as they could might had to learn anything that get his clothes are getting bigger and looser as he was going back into it.

After the test, he happen to be now 10 years old as he was happy and young again. "It is done." said Number 362 as the now kid get off the chair, he seem to enjoy his youth as he gets to be that quite simply had to make it.

"Wow, can you believe that an adult could turn into a kid by just drinking that?" asked 4. "I think if any adult that could me quite simply had to learn anything that could be interesting as possible." As they get to that quite simply had to learn as they could been spied on by a certain woman. "At least, I could get my revenge." said by a tiny girl voice as it reviled to be Nurse Claiborne who was previously turn into a baby girl.

"At last, I bet that it could that quite that simply was going to learn anything about it." as soon as I could get my revenge on them, I'll be the one who's calling at all the shots!" as she laughed evilly as she might had to learn that she was going to get back at that Sector 'V' and then, she happen to be teleporting out of the moon base.

What was Baby Claiborne going to do to get even again with Sector "V"? Is that youth potion only temporally or not? And what is Baby Claiborne's plan?

Find out next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sector "V" sees baby nurse

As Sector "V" gets back from the treehouse, they knew that the youth potion might had to make sure that they gets to be that they might had to talk about the youth potion.

"Gee, do you think that youth potion had to be that quite simply had to make adults younger?" asked Numbuh 2. "I Mean, even as we speak, I Think that we get to make sure that we never get to make that I Happen that they might get their second childhood."

"It could be possible." said Numbuh 5. "And with that youth potion, I hope they get to stay young forever."

As Baby Nurse Claiborne gets to be snuck in, she might get to use the youth potion as she gets to be making it as she gets to be letting things to be quite very interesting as they could fall into her trap.

"Call me crazy but I think that this youth potion that could be that simply had to be that very reason that could be that dangerous." said Numbuh 3.

"Are you nuts?" said Numbuh 5. "Youth potions aren't dangerous."

"Yeah, what planet are you from?" asked Numbuh 4. "Well, I'm just saying." As B.N.C. gets to use to replace their water with the potion, she knew that she could be that quite simply had to make it as she gets back to her basket.

As Numbuh 2 noticed it, she had to make sure that he made a discovery. "Uh guys? there's a baby in the treehouse."

As they get to look, as Numbuh 3 quickly learn it was baby Nurse Claiborne. "Uh guys, you don't want to fall into that baby, because that's Nurse Claiborne."

"What? No it's not." said Numbuh 2. "Yeah it is, because last time we face her, she used her baby potion on us and turn us and Numbuh 362 into babies."

"Yeah, so we turn her into a baby next and Chester had to take it as they might had to use it to turn all of kids into babies, until we foiled them."

"Oh please, do you think that's really going to happen to us again? that ain't ever going to happen."

As they get to read a note.

 _Dear Sector "V" Of the KND,_

 _Please take care of my baby daughter Claiborne while my husband and I had to got the cruise for a whole week.  
Thanks._

 _The Mother of the baby girl.  
_ "I'm going to notice that it was Claiborne's going to be responsible for this." said Numbuh 3.

"Oh Numbuh 3, you're just being paranoid." said Numbuh 4. "There's really that no way that the baby really is Nurse Claiborne." As they said.

"We're going to take care of her as we might had to let anything happen as she gets to make sure that she was going to notice that she was going to notice that she was going to learn that she might get to smile evilly."

"You have no idea that Nurse Claiborne has been taken care by Chester, after all, I think that she's going to be that one kid that Chester _won't_ get to destroy responsibly."

As Numbuh 1 gets to take her to the table, they had to make sure that they get make sure that they're going to make sure that they could be that quite interesting as they get to see that quite as to let anything happen as they might had do whatever they seem to know about it.

"Gee Numbuh 2, did you fill up our cups with water right?" Asked Numbuh 1. "Because I think that quite that it was going to notice that it could be that going to notice that it was going to learn that quite interesting as they might had to let anything happen that very going to learn that it was going to see that might had to let anything."

As they might get to their cups, they knew that they could be that quite interesting.

As Numbuh 4 gets to drink his cup first, he knew that he might had to be that he's going to be taking a drink around though his "water" as he gets to find it funny, as Nurse gets to chuckle evilly.

"Huh, that strange, I Think that water seems to be a little funny." as he gets feel that he gets to feel a little funny as might to get a familiar strange tingling feeling.

As he gets to feeling that he gets to feeling that he was getting younger as he seems that he was getting younger and smaller as their clothes gets to feel a little funny as they get to see him as they might had to get younger as they could notice that he was getting younger as he sees the treehouse gets bigger on him as the other operatives that quite has they had to let anything that make that when he was now a year-old baby again.

"What happen to Numbuh 4?" asked 3. "I think that quite that he's been a baby." Said Numbuh 2. "Numbuh 4 _is_ a baby."

As Numbuh 3 pulled off her mirror as 4 seen him as a baby with a big hoodie now. "Holy cow! I'm a baby again!" as he gets to notice that quite as they get to make things that quite different about it.

As he gets to enjoy his babyhood again, what will the other operatives get do to? Find out next time!

In the meantime, please make some comments on the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:From Kid Operatives to baby Operatives

It was a strange thing that they might had to notice as they could know that Numbuh 4 has been turn into a baby so they had to take a closer look as he gets to make sure that he was going to notice it.

"This is crazy!" Said Numbuh 1. "I didn't get to see that Numbuh 4 might get turn into a baby of which that I think that quite as they might had to learn that see that. "That drink Wally took is because that made him turn into a baby, almost like a youth potion like the one that we first saw in that daycare." said Numbuh 5.

"Are you crazy?" asked Numbuh 2. "There's no way that youth potion that can be the same as that."

"That's right," said Numbuh 3 as she gets to pick up Wally up. "He happen to take a drink that turn him into a baby, and golly gee, he's been turn into a baby so now that Sector 'V''s now a group of 4 kids and a baby." as the others looked at her. "Okay, so it just happen strange things happen, don't they?" as they look at her mad. "Okay, no they don't, happy?" As she gives it to Numbuh 5. "You know, I Think that he looks cute as a baby." replied Numbuh 2. "After all, I Think that Numbuh 5 and I could take care of him."

"Are you nuts?" Asked Numbuh 5. "There's no way that could happen." As Claiborne gets to make sure that she gets to use the youth potion as she gets to make it as she gets to make sure that she pours into Numbuh 5's drink as she gets sinister more.

"And besides, even that Numbuh 2 and I get to make that would be his parents." as she gets to drink as feels a little funny as she notices it as she gets to feel that the potion's spread all over the youth potion spread all over her as she gets to feel that she might get to feel that she was growing younger as she gets to see that she saw her operatives gets a little bigger and older on her as she gets to feel into her undersized clothing.

As she stopped into a 1-year-old baby girl, she knew that she noticed of what happen to her. "Numbuh 5 had a dream that drink that she had that turn her into a little baby."

"That was no dream," said Numbuh 1. "That was real." As Abby gets to see her shirt and shoes no longer fit her. "Oh." and then she cries for 5 seconds.

"Wow, I can't believe that Abby got turn into a baby!" surprised Kuki.

As Nigel gets to pick her up, he knew that something was going on here. "I'm beginning to think that this could be that someone or something that might get to turn us into babies again." he said.

"Really, do you think that it could be that quite simply had to notice about at he gets to make."

"Curses, I Think that it could be that I'm supposed to be that turn all of Sector 'V' into infants again, and it seems that Numbers 1-3 are the only ones who haven't babied yet!" as Claiborne gets to make sure that she gets to use her youth potion gun, she had to make sure that she gets to focus on Nigel next, but when Baby Wally gets to her as she missed as hit hoagie instead. "I don't know what's going on but I think that could be that strangeness maybe going on here." as Hoagie got hit by that youth water instead, he gets younger in a instant as he gets he gets transformed into a 1-year-old baby as he smiles.

"Hoagie, please help, I can't do this all by myself!" as Kuki saw baby 2. "Wow, became a baby operative huh? At least that it fun the last time."

As Nigel began to figure it out. "I think this is the work of Claiborne, and she's turning all of us into babies again!"

"But how, the last time that we saw her, she wants to turn every kid into a baby again, and we turn _her_ into a baby." Kuki told him.

"Yes, but it seems that-" As he gasps. "The Youth potion!" As Claiborne laughs as she appears. "That's right brats!" as she gets to appear.

"I Have to make sure that you're going to be turn into babies and _staying_ as babies this time!"

"All right Nurse Claiborne, what are you up to this time?" Numbuh 1 demanded. "Oh, it's so easy, you see, I took the youth potion so I think that we get to make sure that I put the potion into your drinks as far as I Could notice it, I think that you could be that quite simply had to make sure that quite interesting as they would notice that it was going to learn that quite as you're still kids, I'm afraid that you won't have to believe that you're going to be that age that quite longer." as she sets her Youth Potion gun, they began to run as they split up.

"Hey, come back here!" As they get to run they might had to make sure that they get to make things simple as she gets to notice as might had to let anything happen as she gets to learn anything happen as they notice about they get to avoid those blasts as they might had to make it as they get as they could get this as they might had to make it as they would run into a dead end.

"Aha! Nowhere to run left!" As she said her gun, she gets to focus on Kuki.

"Forget me Kuki, save yourself- Ahh!" As Nigel got hit by that youth potion as he got turn into a 1-year-old baby.

"Oh no!" as she picked him up, as she ran to the other baby operatives, she was afraid that she was going to worry. "Oh, I Was a mother to Bradley, I wasn't ready to become a mother for real!"

What will our last remaining Kid-Next-Door Operative do?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please put your comments into the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Before we began, I would like to tell you at the end of the last chapter, it showed that it could be that Kuki is the last kid operative standing so she happen to be holding 4 baby operatives, not 3, not if one of the readers pay attention of that.

Chapter 5:Baby Claiborne explains her plan to Kuki

As we get to see Kuki is the last kid operative of Sector "V" hasn't got turn into a baby, she knew that she could be that quite as she could that she's stuck being with her co-operatives got turn into babies. "Oh wow, I think that I'm in the soup now." she said. "Think Kuki, Think! I Got to find a way to fix this mess so Claiborne appeared. "So Kuki, how do you like my plan?"

"Claiborne, what are you up too this time?" Kuki demanded.

"I'm so glad that you asked." said Claiborne as she gets to stand. "The last time that you and your friends have face me, I think that you're going to learn that you've turn me into a baby girl and you did a good job." As they go into a flashback.

 _As you can see, Chester has been taken me as we get to make sure that we're going to make this a perfect revenge so we might had to let anything as they could as they might had to let anything as they're going to learn we get to find that to make a youth potion, so we had to go to the fountain of youth, and used it as they could as they get to see it,"_ as they get to put as they could to put in an lab as they could feel that quite interesting. _"As you can see, I Think that you're going to make notice that I'm going to turn all of Kids Next Door into babies so everyone that quite see so I Could my and Chester's revenge!"_ As Flashback came to an end.

"So as you get to see, that you're going to learn that quite as they could notice that they could feel that it was going to learn that it was simply as they could noticed that once you'll be turn into a baby again, you'll be helpless to stop me this time!"

"Not on my watch!" as Claiborne get to shoot her youth potion, Number 3 got away as she grab her baby friends as she gets to drive in that bus as she gets to make sure that she was going to get away from Claiborne and her youth potion gun. "Rats! she got away!" said Claiborne.

"Well no wonder," said Chester as he appeared. "At least that we could turn the whole KND Organization into babies." as they laugh evilly.

As Kuki gets down to a forest, she knew that she could be that she would make it as possible. "Okay guys, I got to make sure that you're going to have some kid minds." Just as Number 1 gets to talk, all that he came out is baby babble. "Oh no," horrified Kuki. "Your brain has been shrank down into a baby's!" as the other operatives gets to baby babble.

As Kuki freaked out, the others laughed. "Just kidding, you know that our minds would never shrank into babies." said Number 1.

"Oh boy, you scared me like that." Said Kuki.

How will Kuki stopped Chester and Baby Claiborne from turning all of the other Kids Next Door Operatives into babies?

Find out next chapter! In the meantime, please put your comments in your comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:This is the first chapter since September 29 of this year as of 2 months and 2 days ago, so as we left off Kuki, she was going to turn into a baby like her friends, but she dodged as she gets to land the bus on the forest as she got to take care of her now 4 baby co-operatives, so what's going to happen? You're about to find out.

Chapter 6:Kuki The Mother

As Kuki gets to take care of her friends, she knew that she was going to see that she was going to noticed that she was going to see that she was figuring out a way to get them back to normal.

"Think Kuki, think, there's got to be a way that to get back at that Nurse." she said. "I Got to make sure that fountain of youth water that might had to be that seriously that quite had to make sure that it was going to be that she couldn't get away with this!" As she gets to make sure that she had to come up with some plans.

"Guys, I Think that Kuki's got a plan, but I don't think that Claiborne's going to get away with it." said 1.

"Gee, as we all know that it was going to be that quite as they're going to put all kids-next-door operatives into babies, I think that she's going to use all of that baby formula all over them." said 2.

"We don't want that happen." Said 5. "In fact, if Numbuh 5 remembers correctly, Mr. B wants to turn Nigel into a baby so he can take all over the world into babies so no one may ever called him one ever again."

"Yeah, and you guys saved me and we got him into his own trap." said 4. "And his parents got to take care of him."

As 3 get to them. "All right, listen up, Nurse Claiborne's going to turn the entire KND organization into babies and unless they had to become an BND organization, we got to stop her."

As the babies notice about, she knew that she was going to be feeling about. "First, you're going to take care of us." said 5.

"Now?" 3 replied. "At least I never got turn into a baby this time."

Meanwhile, Chester and Baby Claiborne had to put all of the youth potion inside the hose. "This is going to be great, at this rate, they had to make this as they get to be that all of those kids will start over as babies."

"Don't you forget, those KND operatives has turn me into one with my own baby formula, and I was tricked!"

"Don't you worry sweetie-pie, I'm sure that to get their revenge on those Kids-next-door as I get to believe that quite as they get to their _earliest_ age." as he laughed evilly.

"As far as anyone would understand that it could know my plan as they could be like it, as they could see it coming." as she turns her head to Chester. "Change me!"

Back at Kuki and the Babies-Next-Door, Kuki had to give them a diaper changing to them. "Okay, and here we go," and she done a good job as she gets to put them into seats. "Okay guys, looks like that we're going to be that we're going to make a way to do so and I believe that-" as she sees 4 crawling away. "Wally, Wally no!" as he gets to try to stop that evil baby nurse himself. "No no no no, we're a team together and we're going to-" as she sees 5 gets to be that jumping up and down at the chair. "Abby, Abby, stop!"

As she could get it as they're going to make sure that they're going to make as she tries to hold on to her teammates as she could make it as they could had to go though it as they could have some fun and as they're going to make it as they could try as she could try to stop them.

"Oh great, this never happens to Bradley." she said.

As she strapped them in their booster seats, she had to make sure that she read the manual as she can, as she could learn how to fly the way Number 2 as done.

"Okay, it's time to stop that evil nurse!" as she gets to fly off, but will she gets to save them? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is the first chapter since October 29th of last Halloween season and just wanted you to know that you're going to make sure that our villains are about to turn the whole KND Organization into babies so they can be reduced into The Babies-Next-Door

Chapter 7: Kuki To The Rescue!

Kuki and the Sector "V" babies are going to the Moon base so she had to warn them as they could get to see Rachel McKenzie AKA 362 had to go over as she gets to introduce a biggest weapon.

"All kids everywhere, I believe that you're going to be seen that you're going to show that it was going to see that this is the weapon that was going to be teaching those teenagers a lesson for giving us that fake treaty!" as they get to allow a huge water gun.

"Behold, the water gun master 2000!" as she announced as the operatives as they get to see that it was going to allow it. "This is going to be perfect!" said Nurse as they get evil.

As Kuki gets to make it to the moon base just in time, she'll have to run over to Rachel. "Stop! Stop the cheering!" As they stopped. "Nurse Claiborne and Chester are back and this time I think that he's going to turn all of the organization into babies!"

"Oh no, didn't they learn their lesson last time?" asked Rachel. "I Think that they could see as they get to use it as they might had to use it as they get to allow that it was going to simply as they get to make them. and look, my friends got turn into babies again!"

"What? Let me see!" As they get over to see them, as they get to see that as they get to make it as they see it. "I Can't believe they got turn into babies again!"

"You see that, if we don't have to active, we'll all become babies!"

"Brilliant Interdiction Kuki!" As Nurse and Chester appear. "I believe that it could be that it was going to be the perfect way to turn you all into helpless infants!"

"We got to get them out of here!" as they get to the podium as they get to see that it was going to ran into simply as they get to get operatives as Chester gets to put inside the youth potion in the huge water gun.

As it got shoot one operative, he got turn into a baby as he gets transform into that. "I Can't believe that this is happening again!" said 362 as she gets to pull her microphone. "Everybody, evacuate!" as they get to run over as Chester gets to use that water as they could that as they get to be that they're shooting off the water as they had to try to be ran over, but it seems that some of the operatives has been hit by the youth potion as they had to make it as they could get it as they get to be using as they had to go over it.

"I Think that if we could make it to our vehicles, I Think that we could be going to a safe place!" as they had to jump over as they get to make as they could had to feel get as they get to escape from the moon base, as other operatives didn't make it in time as they expect for 3 and 362 have been turn into babies.

"Are we the only ones left?" asked 362. "I'm afraid so." said 3.

Just as they get to escape, Chester gets to throw some smoke bombs as they get to fall unconscious.

Later, as they regain their unconscious, they knew that something wasn't right. "What... where are we?" Asked Kuki. "I'm not sure, I Think that we're some kind of a lab." as they get to see that she's right.

"Nurse Claiborne and Chester, I Should've known."

"Well, you see, I Think that Chester and I are getting revenge for that baby potion." said Nurse Claiborne as they looked in horror. "Well, we had to trick you in that Sunna box!" said Numbuh 3. "Well, I think that it could be that we're going to put the baby potion on you so you could be that simply as you'll get to make it as they had to do so."

"Where are my friends?" she demanded baby nurse.

"You want to know? I'll show you." as the lights turn on Baby Sector "V" as they get to see that she was simply out cold as Numbuh 3 looked in horror!

Find out in the conclusion as she gets to find a way to save them before it's too late!

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	8. Chapter 8-Last KND Operative Standing

A/N: This is the first chapter since March 10 of almost 2 months ago, and as we left off Number 3, she had to warn all of the other KND Operatives as they had to be turn into babies baby nurse Claiborne and Chester had to pour the youth potion into the water gun as they get to turn all operatives expect Numbers 3 and 362 as they get to see as they complete their partition of our plan.

Chapter 8: Last KND Operative standing

It was that they could as they might happen as they get to noticed that all of the other operatives have been turn into babies. "Are we the last kids-next-door operatives?" asked Number 3.

"I Think that we are." worried 362 as they get to use it as they might had to see that they saw Baby Claiborne as they got surprised.

"You think that I could be that I might had to be useful, isn't it?" she asked. "Nurse Claiborne, what are you up to this time?" demanded 362. "Well, as you can see, I get revenge so I think that it could be that I get to allow that I should happen that it was simply as Chester and I get to see that I will had to use it to be doing it so you two get the picture."

As they get to step back as they get to fear as they might had to see that she got though the youth potion as Numbers 3 and 362 gets to run as they had to be chased as they get to see that they might as they could happen as they get it as they had to ran over as Number 362 tripped as she gets to see that she was going to notice as they happen to see that she get cornered into a wall as she gets to see it.

"Time to get goo goo'ed!" as Chester gets to shoot the youth potion at her as she got turn into a baby girl as Kuki got shocked. "Now I am really the last KND Operative standing!" as they get to captured them all as they could as they could as they might had to see that she was going to see that she as panicked.

"Oh no, what am I going to do? My friends are now babies and I'm the last Kid-Next-Door operative as they get to see that if Claiborne and Chester will win, I'll guess that I'll have to be that I get to save them before I was too late!"

Then she gets to stopped as she realized that she has a chance to save every KND Operative as she gets a chance to do so, as she gets to see that she was going to make sure that she was going to do it as she was going to be that she was going to save the day as she could be that she was going to see that she might had to see that they're going to save the day all by herself.

"If I get to save all of my friends, I think that I'll get to be the best operative that the Kids-Next-Door that could ever have!" as she gets to fly over to Chester and Claiborne as they get to do about those operatives.

As they might happen, they knew that they had to close in their playpens as they get to figure of what to do as they might happen to make it as they could see that they would as they get to worry.

"As soon as the Kids-Next-Door Operatives gets to stay as babies this time, we'll be unstoppable!" explained Claiborne.

"Who will stop us this time?" evilly asked Chester.

"NO ONE!" as they get to laughed evilly.

Find out in the most exciting conclusion if Number 3 gets to save all of the KND operatives from those evilly wicked two and get them all back to normal!

In the meantime, put some comments in the comment box and have a have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Yeah, I had to make this chapter short because of that, I had a lot of catching up to do, so if you can forgive me at this time, I hope that you'll understand.  
Okay, thanks.


	9. Chapter 9-Kuki The Heroine

A/N: When We Last left off our heroine, Number 3 was going to get to all of the Kids-Next-Door Operatives as they get to watch out for baby Nurse Claiborne and Chester, but they didn't get to see that they might had to go though it, as she and Number 362 ran, they knew that they could as she might as they turn other operatives into babies as they get taken away, all expect for Numbers 3 and 362. They're the only 2 kid operatives left as they might had to get it as they get to see of what happen, that is until that had turn her into a baby girl leaving Kuki to be the only kid left. Will she get to save the day and take down Baby Nurse Claiborne and Chester? Read the big conclusion and find out!

Chapter 8: Kuki The Heroine who saves the day

It was that all of the captured baby operatives as they get to be struggling though the cages. "Oh, don't you worry, soon it'll be all over and then you'll get to start over as the babies-next-door!" as Claiborne gets to laugh.

"I believe this finalizing that get them to make sure that they might had to be simply as they could use it to do so." said Chester. "And that rate, the babies-next-door will be under my control!" as they get to finalized them, Kuki gets down to save day and get to take care of them for good.

"Oh look, it's the last Kids-Door-Operative standing!" Chester said. "I think it's time that we can turn her into a baby too!" As they get to shoot the fountain water turned youth potion as she gets to ran over as she gets to see that she was going to use it as she might had to use it as she was going to allow that she was going to getting as she was going to use it as they could use it as they would might had to quite as they had to use it as they might had to go for it. "AURGH! SHE'S TOO QUICK!" exclaimed Chester.

"Don't worry, I think that we need to make it as she could might get to use it just in case." as she gets to throw huge bombs as they get to see that it was going to use it as they might had to think as they get to allow as they would make it as they had to use it when they could as she was surprisingly quick.

"All right Claiborne, it's over for you, I think it's time for you to be out of the gun and into the cage!" said Number 3. "It's over for you and Chester!"

"Well, we'll just see about that!" as she gets to blast out the gun as Number 3 gets to be running as fast as she could be as she was going to show that she was going to use it as she might had to get it as she was going to blast it out when she was using her heroic reflexes.

"Since when Number 3 gets to do some heroic stuff?" asked 4.

"Probably from the last time since she got turn into a baby like the rest of us." said 5.

"I never knew that Number 3 that could be that smart." said 1.

As she gets to see that she was going to do much, she was going to make sure that she was going to simply as they tried to turn her into a baby. "Hold still!" said Claiborne.

As she gets to allow that it was going to simply as they would much, they had to make it as they had it as they could see that she was getting heroic as she could possibly could.

"This is no good, she's getting to be that quite good here!" said Chester!

"Then we'll have to have to show the heavy artillery!" as they get to use the big blaster as they might had to get them as they get to allow that he was simply as they get to build up as she gets though a full blast as she might had to see that it was going to use it to be doing it so.

"Go ahead and turn me into a baby, do your worst!" said Number 3.

"Okay, we'll do our worst!" as he gets to blast out the full water, Kuki had to jump over as they get to see that she was simply as she gets to use it by allowing that she was lucky enough to make it as they could to do so as they get to show that she was going over to be using it as she gets to be that she was holding out as they get to see that she was going to allow that she could possibly as she was going to be speedy as they get to see that she was going to use all of the water, when she realized that she's out of it. "Oh no, We're out of water!" she exclaimed.

As Kuki gets to throw them into the case, they get executed in their as they baby operatives gets to cheer at Kuki as sets it to "old" as she gets to zap at Claiborne as she gets to her age 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, as she was a kid again. "What's going on here?" as she asked in a kid voice, then she had to go though her teen years and then they get to her adult years as she's got back to her adult years as she gets to be that she's an adult again, only her face is completely cleared this time.

"Gee, I can't believe that we were defeated by that number 3 of the Kids-Next-Door, but look on the bright side, at least that you won't get to have with diapers anymore." said Chester.

"I Wouldn't be too sure about that." said the now-once-again-nurse Claiborne.

Moments later, Kuki was getting every kids-next-door operatives to be back to being kids again especially the rest of Sector "V" And Rachel or 362, whichever you prefer as she gets to see that 1, 2, and Rachel gets to be that they get to be aging up again, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and back to 10.

As she did the same with 4 and 5, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and back to 10 again.

"Wow, I can't believe that was some mission." replied Number 4. "It was fun being babies next door again while it lasted..." as he paused again.

"All expect Number 3, whom that she was never got turn into a baby this time." replied Number 5.

"Yeah, how did you get to stay a kid this time?" asked 1.

"Well, if there's anything that I learned from last time, it's to learn how to do some reflexes." 3 explained.

"Told you." 5 said to 4.

"Well anyway, I Think that we should be that getting home and get back to our parents." said 3 as others agreed.

Later at the treehouse, they knew that they could make it as they would possibly as they had to feel that they could know about the youth potion, but as they get to show that they got to see that they might to see that she gets to hold up a picture of her and her teammates, they knew that they're the greatest sector that the kids-next-door had to show, and it's going to stay that way.

END COMMISSION

Please put your comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: That was "Operation:Babies-Next-Door 2:Claiborne's Revenge" so I think that if you think that I Could do some more of these "Babies-Next-door" stories or to do some other types, please let me know in the near future. Okay, thanks and good night.


End file.
